


Ship Shape

by TheSiegePerilous



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fit girls, Loudcest (The Loud House), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiegePerilous/pseuds/TheSiegePerilous
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Lincoln helping his sisters  get into shape. Loudcest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"You're looking great, Lori." Lincoln assured her. "Some real nice tone in your arms."

"Think so?" Lori flexed her arm experimentally, and was surprised to see there really was something there. A nice, firm bicep, the reward for her weeks of dedication. "Am I looking better than say... _Carol_?" She asked.

Lincoln gulped audibly. "Dunno, I-I wouldn't know anything about...that."

_The hell he wouldn't._ Lori knew for a fact that Carol Pingrey had been on a fitness kick for some time now, and Lincoln was frequently coerced into being her "workout buddy". Say what you will about Carol, she didn't take no for an answer. The fact that Lori had joined this gym and begun her own fitness routine shortly after was pure coincidence. Probably.

Lori ceased her examination of herself as a metaphorical lightbulb went off in her head. An idea, taking shape. "Hey Linky..." Lori ventured, keeping her voice level "How much do you weigh?"

"I-I dunno..." Lincoln stammered, "Maybe like...190 or something? I'd have to check the—ACK!"

While her little brother was busy being adorably self-conscious, Lori took him in both hands and power lifted him straight into the air. To her surprise and delight, she managed to get him over her head, with only minor amounts of strain on her arms.

"Hey, Linky." Lori said, smirking. "How's the weather up there?"

"V-very funny Lori!" He called back. "Put me down!" He was blushing. Lori loved it when he blushed.

"Can do, little bro." Lori adjusted her grip on the young man and lowered him down. Rather than putting him back on the ground, however, she simply left him at waist height, shifting her hold into a bridal carry.

"Down! Lori!" Lincoln protested. "On the ground!" Lori could tell his heart wasn't in it, however. His eyes were locked on her breasts. _As they should be_.

"I...don't think so." Lori announced, spinning around on one heel and marching towards the shower room, Lincoln still in hand. "I'm due for a break, and you're going to help me with that too."

"How?" Lincoln asked, dumbfounded. "Why?"

Lori lifted Lincoln up to her chest and leaned down closer to him, their faces nearly touching. "Because I still haven't proven to you that I'm better than Carol." She purred, lightly kissing Lincoln on his lips.

* * *

"You can do it." Lincoln assured her. "This is what you've been training for."

"Okay Linky." Leni nodded, her expression completely serious.

The tall blonde grasped the jar of peanut butter in both hands, and with a grunt of exertion, gave the container a good hard twist. Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise as his sister's normally slender arms briefly tripled in size and musculature

"Raaawr!" Leni cried out, tearing the lid from the jar, inadvertently sending it flying far, far away.

"I did it Linky!" Leni cried, bouncing up and down. "Now we can have lunch!"

"You sure did, Leni." Lincoln agreed, unable to take his eyes off his bouncing sister. Specifically the parts that were bouncing.

"And then we can have sex!"

"Say what?" Lincoln asked, barely managing to tear his eyes away from Leni's excercise equipment.

"Lunch." Leni replied, her tone extremely matter of fact.

"Got it." Said Lincoln, taking the jar from her. "I'll go make the sandwiches."

Leni dallied, watching her little brother walk away. "Lunch _first_." She said to herself. "But _after..._ " She let the words hang in the air, as she flounced towards the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you here." Lincoln remarked, lightly stepping behind Lucy as she went about her free weights routine, trying to avoid ruining the younger girl's rhythm.

"Lynn makes me." Lucy grumbled, grunting softly as she continued to pump the weights up and down, one arm after the other. "She keeps showing up at my apartment at the crack of dawn. Dawn, Lincoln!" She complained. "The worst time of day."

"She just worries about you."

"Sigh." Lucy said, not actually sighing. "I know. It's just..." Suddenly, the raven hair girl began to wobble, the arm she was currently lifting with suddenly going limp. Seeing that she was in very real danger of falling over, Lincoln stepped in and took the smaller girl in his arms.

"Don't worry Lucy." He said. "I've got...you?" To his surprise, Lincoln found that his young, bookish sister was actually quite solid to the touch. There was a firmness to her arms and stomach that he hadn't been expecting, to say nothing of the tight, round bottom that was currently pressing into his midsection. Certainly not the body of someone who would be having this much trouble with such light weights...

"Uh, Lucy..." He began, but before he could say anything further, the younger girl spun around in his grasp and pressed her lips against his, stealing a quick kiss.

"Thank you, big brother." She murmured, bemusement evident in her tone. "You saved me."

* * *

"'Preciate the help, lil bro." Luna said, gratefully. She took a seat on the padded floor and gestured for Lincoln to join her.

"Sure thing, Lunes." Lincoln took his place on the floor next to Luna. "Just tell me what you need."

"I'm just gonna do some stretching." She explained. "All I need you to do is sit behind me, help me make sure I'm keeping everything straight."

"Sounds easy enough." Lincoln said, nodding. Luna turned her back to him and, still sitting upright, spread her long, slender legs, one to each side. Once she seemed satisfied, she began to lean forward, small stretches in sets of three, then she'd return to her starting position.

"Little help, Linc?" She asked, "Feels like I'm not doing it right."

Looked fine to him. More than fine, actually. Luna kept a nice, tight ship, the benefits of being a very energetic rockstar, he supposed.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Just put your arms around my waist."

Lincoln gulped nervously, but acquiesced. Just what he'd expected. Luna's familiar scent washed over him as he slid in close and rested his head on her shoulders, pulling his arms around her tight, firm tummy as he anchored himself to the older girl.

"L-like this?" He asked.

"Just like that, little bro." Luna cooed, leaning into him. And for a time they simply sat there, leaning on one another.

Pleasant as this was, Lincoln had been about to ask as to how exactly this helped her workout when he felt a soft, warm, weight against his own back, a pair of slender arms wrapping around his own waist moments later.

"Hey guys." A very familiar voice purred into his ear.

"S-sam?" Lincoln gulped, his voice several octaves higher than normal.

"Thought I'd help you guys out." Said the blonde, her warm breath tickling Lincolns face. "So...what are we doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

"First to ten wins." Lynn chuckled, loudly cracking her knuckles.

"Must we do this?" Lucy asked. Her facial features remained neutral, but any member of the Loud family would be able to recognize the subtle indicators that she was rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" Lynn shouted. "You play a _little_ basketball, and you have a _little_ success, and now you're too big for your Victorian britches! Someone needs to take you down a peg!"

"Is this because I'm taller than you now?" Lucy asked, unconsciously straightening up. "Because nobody saw that growth spurt coming, not even Lisa."

"By two inches!" Lynn growled. "And no, it's not!"

"It's actually three." Lincoln called from the sidelines.

"Shut up, Stinkoln!" Lynn shouted, her angry vein manifesting rather visibly. "And throw us the ball!"

Lincoln shrugged, picked up the nearby basketball he'd been minding, and chucked it onto the court. It wasn't the worst throw Lynn had ever seen, but she made a mental note to run drills with Lincoln later. And also to work on his throwing.

With that, Lynn cleared her mind of all distractions, game time had begun. Her eyes locked onto the orange sphere as it tumbled through the air, tracing its trajectory. She could see Lucy tensing up out of the corner of her eye, clearly intending to take advantage of her _minor_ height advantage in hopes of scoring an easy point. Well, if _that_ 's was her plan, then Spooky had another thing coming!

With a roar, Lynn launched herself into the air, snatching the ball as it lazily sailed towards the center of the court. The second her sneakers hit the ground, she bolted, rushing past Lucy and driving the ball towards her opponent's basket. She cackled to herself as she encountered zero resistance. This was too easy! All she had to do was dribble a little further, and she could crush her little sister using her patented Lynn Loud...wait, this _was_ too easy.

Lynn skidded to a stop, reflexively snatching up the ball mid-dribble, and spun around, looking for her little sister. Finally, she spied the other girl...on the other side of the court...going the _opposite_ direction she was supposed to be running in! With Lincoln slung over her shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Hey!" Lynn shouted, angrily bouncing the ball off the ground for emphasis. "What gives!"

"I'm _winning_." Lucy called back, not even bothering to look at Lynn.

"But I have the ball!" Lynn exclaimed in protest. That was when Lucy finally came to a stop. She turned slightly, and shot Lynn a victorious smirk.

"Yes." Proclaimed the goth. "But I have _two_."

* * *

"I've gotta say, Leni, I'm really impressed with the progress you've made in such a short amount of time."

"Aw, thanks Becky." Leni giggled bashfully before striking a pose. The statuesque redhead stepped around Leni, looking her over with a critical eye. Uncertain and embarrassed as Leni was, the girl undoubtedly looked amazing. She'd already been fashion model material, and now she could easily find herself a place in _Maxim_.

"I'm especially impressed by your arms." Becky observed, giving Leni's bicep a poke and nodding approvingly at how firm and unyielding it was.

"Thanks!" Leni chirped as she resumed her normal stance. "I can open lots of peanut butter now!"

"I'll bet." Becky said with a wry smile. "Got any tips you'd like to share?"

"Sure!" Leni turned and began to wave frantically, causing certain bits of her anatomy to start moving around in a very distracting manner. "Linky! Come over here!"

 _Speaking of distracting..._ Becky bit her lip, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to muster some restraint.

"Hey girls." And with that, came dangerously close to losing it. After a few more moments of mental preparation, Becky opened her eyes, and let out the breath she'd been holding.

"H-hey, Lincoln." She said, trying as hard as she could to keep her voice level. The sole male Loud had been cute as a button when he was a doofy, white haired little boy. Now in his teens, very nearly an adult, he'd bloomed rather magnificently, his formerly lanky frame having gained some much needed substance, all wonderfully offset by the shy smile that so often adorned his face. It was a combination that... _did_ things to her. Probably why his sisters had stopped allowing them to be alone together.

"Becky." Lincoln returned her greeting, immediately faltering in the presence of the two taller girls. Becky very dearly wanted to give him some much needed reassurance.

"Linky." Leni tapped the boy on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Becky wants to see our special workout."

Becky was surprised to see the boy blanch, his face turning pale, then immediately reddening profusely. "L-Leni..." He stammered, "I really don't think this is the place to—".

"Sure it is." The blonde replied, waving one hand dismissively. Without waiting for any further response, Leni grabbed the boy by the waist, lifted him into the air and turned him sideways, holding him in front of her in a manner not unlike the form one would use with a dumbbell. Then, Leni curled the boy up towards her ample chest. A grin broke out on Becky's face as she realized what Leni was doing. Classic, ditzy Leni. Those Loud kids could be so—

Becky's train of thought abruptly stopped as upon completing her curl, Leni leaned down and smooched her younger brother on the lips.

"One." The blonde said, beaming. She lowered Lincoln back down to waist level and repeated the process. "Two."

...Well, that was interesting. Becky stood there as if nailed to the floor, watching her best friend continue to plant kisses on her hapless little brother, Becky's breathing growing more heavy, and her thighs growing increasingly slick with each rep.

"Twenty!" Leni announced, finally allowing her rhythm to lapse, looking equal parts happy and exhausted. As much as Becky wanted to see more, she was thankful for the reprieve. Watching Leni manhandle her brother like that had gotten Becky so worked up that she was starting to feel like _she'd_ been the one working out. Though, considering the state of her nethers...nowhere near to the degree she'd have liked.

Leni put the dazed boy on his feet, then, clearly spent, leaned against him for support. It was a testament to Lincoln's brotherly instincts that he was able to support his sister, even though he looked barely conscious as it was. It seemed like this might be her opportunity...

"H-hey, Leni..." Becky began, nervously running her tongue over her upper lip. "I've actually been wanting to step up my own routine. You think...I might be able to give...uh, _that_ , a try?"

"Hmm." Leni began to tap one finger on her chin as she hemmed contemplatively, still learning against her brother. "I dunno, Becky." She said at last, Linky's usually only good for one set.

"Oh..." Becky immediately winced at how much desperation and disappointment she'd managed to cram into a single syllable.

Then, Leni got a crafty look on her face. She motioned for Becky to come closer, and the redhead did so, leaning down so as to put herself level with the elder Loud sibling.

"But..." Leni murmured, glancing around conspiratorially. "If we can find some place a little more private, I can show you how Linky helps me do... _push ups_."

Becky gulped loudly as the feelings of yearning stirred up by that simple promise. "Yes, please." She whispered, hoarsely.

* * *

Luan slammed the stop button on her treadmill, wiping the sweat off her brow as she noticed the new woman who had just entered the gym.

"Now _that's_ a tall drink of water I'd like a taste of." She muttered to herself as she ran her approving gaze up and down new arrival. Tall, easily 7 feet at minimum, clad in a tanktop and shorts that looked like they were painted onto her body. And what a body! Powerfully built, but still incredibly feminine, with none of her visible musculature taking away from her ample curves. She looked like she could go a few rounds with a bear and come out victorious, then go work her night shift at Hooters with little difficulty. Why, just look at the size of those boo—"

"Holy Crap!" Luan sputtered, gaping slack jawed at what she now recognized to be her friend. "Maggie! You're huge!"

"Hello Luan." Maggie greeted the comedienne with a solemn nod, her long legs swiftly carrying her towards the brunette. "You said I needed to be stronger if I wanted to go out with your brother. So I've been training at 600 times Earth's gravity."

"That's not how muscle training—" Luan began.

"Also I can do this now." Maggie's hair turned blonde as she flung her hands out to her side. An instant later Luan found herself nearly toppling over as a massive wave of invisible force blasted out from her friend, knocking aside thousands of dollars worth of exercise equipment and shattering every one of the gym's windows.

"I meant you needed to be a stronger person!" Luan yelled, struggling to remain on her feet. "Like, more confident!"

"...Oh." Maggie's hair changed back to normal, and the oppressive force immediately ceased. She flexed her arm, carefully looking it over. "You think I might have overdone it?"

"A little?" Luan shrugged. "But on the other hand, its not like he can stop you now."

Maggie stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Good enough." She said, nodding to herself. "I'll be off then."

"Wait!" Luan cried out as the older girl began to turn away. Maggie stopped and gave Luan a curious look.

"Can I..." Luan gulped loudly, feeling her cheeks begin to burn. "Can I come with you?"

Maggie seemed to ponder this. "I'm going to find Lincoln and show him how I feel."

"That's totally fine!" Luan said, nodding eagerly.

"I mean physically."

"I-I can help!" Luan winced. She may have sounded a little too enthusiastic there. Nevertheless, she stood up straighter, trying to discretely draw attention to her own curves, trying to draw confidence from the fact that Lincoln was _always_ enthusiastic about her body. At last, Maggie seemed to come to a decision.

"Fine." The taller girl said, nodding to herself. "Let's be off."

"And—!" Luan shouted, stopping the amazon in her tracks. "Could you...uh, carry me?"

"Like a princess?" Came the oddly neutral reply.

"Yes please."

"Alright." Maggie shrugged and effortlessly swept Luan up in her arms. "But you'll be sharing with Lincoln once we find him."

"I can live with that." Luan murmured, leaning against Maggie and sighing in contentment.


	3. Chapter 3

Margo Roberts trudged towards the Loud House with an ever increasing sense of trepidation, pulling her parka tight against her body, so as to brace against the cold, Michigan morning. She glanced around, noting how devoid of life the neighborhood was at this particular moment, and for an instant it occurred to her that she could just turn around and leave. Nobody would be the wiser. This brief ray of hope was quickly dashed, however, as reality quickly set in. She couldn't just _leave_ , she'd made a promise. And one didn't lightly break promises they'd made to Lynn Loud. There was a reason they called her Lynnsanity...

* * *

Margo flinched as her locker abruptly slammed shut, then a second time as the resultant loud, metallic ringing noise resonated throughout the locker room.

"Hello, Margo." Lynn said, her voice calm and collected. But Margo knew her friend well enough to not be so easily fooled, and Lynn Loud was the type who expressed herself with deeds, not words. A quick glance at her locker showed that Lynn's hand was still upon it, her palm sunk several inches deep into the sturdy hunk of metal. That rated fairly highly on the Lynnsanity meter.

"H-hey, Lynn." She replied, looking her friend in the eye. "Listen, about practice—"

"You're _killing_ us out there, Roberts!" Lynn snapped. "The rest of us are out there giving one-hundred and ten percent, and you can't even give me ten! You need to get your head in the game! This isn't middle school anymore, we have college scouts with their eye on us! These girls' futures are on the line, yours and mine included!"

Margo didn't have a response to that. She sunk down on a nearby bench, and stared despondently at the floor. Lynn was right. She _was_ a liability right now, and there wasn't any point in sugar coating it. To Margo's surprise, Lynn sat down next to her, and put one arm around Margo's shoulder.

"Look, Margo." She said, her voice still calm, but now without that unsettling, underlying edge that had been there previously. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I know..." Lynn let out a quick sigh, clearly doing her best to keep her emotions under control. "I know the breakup hit you pretty hard. And I know it takes time to work through stuff like this. But it's been months! Forget about the game, this isn't healthy for _you_! We're all worried about you, ya know?"

Margo shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry Lynn. I'm trying, honest! But my heart's just not in it." She looked away, unable to maintain eye contact with her friend any longer. "Maybe it'd be better if I just q—"

"Nope!" Strong fingers wrapped around Margo's jaw, and yanked her head sideways, forcing her to address the now smirking Loud girl, face to face.

"As I see it..." Lynn began conversationally. "The problem here is that you've been given too much time to dwell on this. What you need is something to distract you, and I think I've got just the project..."

* * *

And now, here she was. Apparently Lynn's little brother was trying to get in shape for _something_ , and Lynn had taken it upon herself to personally oversee his training. Problem was, the Loud girl had other commitments on this particular day, so Margo was going to be filling in. It _sounded_ easy enough, Lynn had given her a detailed workout routine to put Lincoln through. All Margo had to do, essentially, was tell Lincoln what to do, make sure he was doing it right, and keep him motivated. The latter was the real sticking point for her, it involved a distressing amount of socializing, something that she hadn't been especially fond of as of late.

"Over here, Margo!" Margo determined that the dulcet tones of the sportiest Loud were wafting out of the garage, so she corrected her course and started heading that way. The door was wide open, so she took the liberty of allowing herself in.

As expected, Lynn had done a pretty decent job of setting up a nice, compact home gym with the space she was given. Mats covered the floor from end to end, so as to prevent any unfortunate accidents. There was an elliptical machine, a few sets of weights, and some other miscellaneous exercise goodies arranged neatly in separate quadrants of the room. Everything they'd need to accomplish Lynn's schedule.

"Glad you could make it, Margs!" Said Lynn, walking forward to meet her friend, her little brother in tow, each dressed in matching red and white track suits. That..was strangely adorable, and entirely in character for this particular family. As they approached, Margo quickly did a double take. Apparently "little" wasn't a very apt name for Lincoln these days, the boy'd grown considerably since she'd last seen him, standing a full head taller than his sister, and a a bit more besides over Margo herself. It might have been a little intimidating had it not been for the profound look of embarrassment on the his face. Margo couldn't help but smile at that, just a little. No matter how big he got, it seemed Lincoln Loud was always destined to be Lynn's dorky little brother.

"Alright." Lynn announced with a clap of her hands. "I've gotta get out of here, so lets recap what you're gonna be doing today. Stinkoln here—" She jerked her thumb at the younger boy. "Wants to get in shape for one of his nerd things. Which, I know _sounds_ ridiculous, but only because it is." She glanced back at her brother. "What'd you call it again?"

"LARP, Lynn." Lincoln said, with a small, resigned sigh, the sigh of one who had developed the infinite patience required to deal with Lynn's eccentricities. He turned to address Margo directly. "It's live action role play. We're going to be running around and stuff. Actual physical activity. So I thought it might be nice if I could run around a bit without breathing hard." He gave her an apologetic smile. "Bit of a tall order, I know." Margo barely heard that last part, she was too fixated on that smile, and the...stirrings, it caused. It was a nice smile. Too nice. This might be a problem.

Lynn gave Lincoln a gentle nudge to his midsection. "She doesn't care, Linc. Show the lady what she's working with."

Lincoln frowned at his older sister, but nevertheless complied, unzipping his track suit and stepping out of the garment as it fell to the ground. Underneath, he was wearing a simple outfit, track shorts and a white t-shirt, but they did their job. Boy, did they do their job. The Loud siblings weren't giving the sole male Loud enough credit. Gone were the noodley twig arms of yesteryear. While Lincoln was by no means jacked, or anywhere close to the level of physicality that Margo and her teammates enjoyed as would-be professional athletes, he was as far removed as could be from the comic book reading wimp that Lynn typically described him as. That thought caused a different sort of stirring, a memory this time. Lynn...complaining, something about Lincoln's propensity for reading comic books in his underwear. Was _that_ still a thing? Maybe a little quid-pro-quo was in order. Reading was fundamental after all...

"Okay." Margo jerked back to life as Lynn gave her a companionable slap on the shoulder. "You have officially waived any right to refuse at this point. Dorko is now your responsibility. Just follow this training program and you'll be fine" She gave Margo a strange little wink as she pressed a notebook into her hands. "Take good care of him."

And with that, Lynn made her exit, leaving Margo alone with Lincoln. A _distressingly_ attractive Lincoln...

* * *

"So..." Lincoln ventured, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Should we get started?"

"Lunges!" Margo shouted, surprising even herself with the sheer intensity of of voice. "You should start with lunges. To warm up."

Lincoln looked at her, perplexed. "Really? Because normally Lynn starts us off with some light jogging."

"N-nope." She replied, shaking her head emphatically. "Lunges. Definitely lunges. Says right here." She made a show of checking the program, intent on mentally adjusting the schedule to account for this mild deviation...but to her surprise, lunges actually were the first thing on the schedule. Wordlessly, she flipped the notebook around and showed Lincoln the relevant section.

"Alright then." He said with a shrug, taking his position in the center of the room. "Just tell me when to—"

"Go!" Margo yelped, wincing at how eager she sounded. Nevertheless, Lincoln complied with her instruction, and began to lunge. Oh, but that boy could lunge.

Margo stood transfixed, watching Lincoln's shorts constrict around his taut gluts. Again, and again. Tense, then release. Then tense again. And then release. This was good. This was very good. A part of her still functioning brain observed that her body temperature had become significantly more elevated within he last few minutes, and it might be a good idea to address that problem. With that, she set about removing her parka without taking her eyes off her instructee, and his very important workout.

"Margo?" A familiar voice cut through the haze of her inner thoughts. The lunging had stopped. She pulled her gaze away, and instead addressed a very confused looking Lincoln.

"Y-yeah?" She uttered, not trusting her own voice at this point.

"I asked you how much longer I should keep doing this."

"Twenty more." Her mouth supplied, without input from her brain. To her surprise and relief, Lincoln merely shrugged again and resumed his routine. Everything was right with the world once more.

...for a time, at least. While Margo was immensely enjoying the show, she had her pride as an athlete. And as _delightful_ as Lincoln was to watch, his form wasn't quite right. It was beginning to irk her.

"No, no, no." She said, stepping forward. "You're bending your back too much. You need to keep it straight."

"Like this?" Lincoln asked, demonstrating.

"No." Margo shook her head. "Straighter."

He tried again.

"Straighter!" Margo repeated, now starting to get legitimately irritated. And once again, he failed to comprehend what she was tying to convey.

"Dangit, Lincoln!" Margo growled, slapping one hand onto the Loud boy's backside. "You've gotta keep your back straight! This part _here_..." Margo trailed off as her hand and her brain finally had a very important conversation. In her zeal to properly instruct Lincoln, she had, without conscious thought, grabbed what had seemed to be the most problematic part of Lincoln's movements. And now, Margo Roberts found herself clutching the butt of a very confused, and suddenly very tense Lincoln Loud.

* * *

Lincoln swallowed audibly. "Uh, Margo—"

Margo didn't think, her brain was occupied, shame and joy vying for control of her now very conflicted values system. So, she did the only thing that seemed natural. She threw Lincoln on the ground.

_THUMP_

—And instantly regretted it. Gym mats were good at reducing accidental injuries, but they were a lot less effective when a hormone-fueled idiot was practically bodyslamming you on the ground. And the way Lincoln bounced as he hit the ground did little to reassure her.

"Shoot." She hissed, mad at herself. "Really sorry about that, Linc, I didn't mean it. Uh, either of...it. Honest." She stepped towards the fallen Loud and reached out one arm. "You okay...down...there?" Margo found herself trailing off as she approached the Loud boy. From her current vantage, she could see that Lincoln's eyes were wide and alert, which was a very good sign. What surprised her, however, was the way the prone Loud's gaze was locked squarely on her.

"Lincoln?" Margo called out, hesitantly, only growing more self conscious when he failed to respond. Margo hadn't put much thought into what she'd be wearing today, so she'd donned her usual workout outfit, yoga pants and a tank top, a combination that gave her the freedom of movement she needed to get stuff done while also keeping her nice and breezy. Since she and the girls usually worked out in a big group together, she rarely put much thought into her outfit other than her own comfort. Now, one on one, and with a boy at that, her choice of clothing felt...insufficient.

Margo wasn't the type of girl who turned heads when she walked past. Puberty had given her a pair of nice, medium sized breasts, but she was still short, her nose still a tad bigger than normal, and no matter how hard she worked on it, she still possessed the flattest white-girl butt in the history of flat white-girl butts. It was mildly infuriating that even Lynn, the _least_ feminine girl she knew, had started high school rocking a nice, well rounded set of curves. Stupid sexy Loud genes.

What Margo _had_ , in rather bountiful amounts, was muscle. She worked hard, and she took care of herself. And while there wasn't a lot of her, to go around, what _was_ there was tight, and densely packed. Something she took pride in, even though it scared off prospective guys more often than not. So it came as a shock to see Lincoln staring to intently at her. Specifically at her taut, exposed midriff.

"Everything okay, Linc?" She asked taking another step forward. To her surprise, Lincoln's eyes followed her, his gaze unwavering.

"F-fine." He replied, his voice low.

Margo took another step forward. Then she crouched down on the ground, bringing herself to eye level with the pale haired boy. Lincoln's eyes followed her all the way down, and it wasn't until they were face to face that he finally wrenched his gaze upward and looked her in the eye. Margo's heart began to beat more rapidly as they locked gazes. This was...interesting. Very interesting. But she needed to be a little more certain.

"You sure about that, Linc?" She asked raising her right arm and putting it behind her head, ostensibly to fiddle with her hair. This was just a pretense, however, one that was rewarded with the boy's gaze now fixating on her tightly curled bicep. Bingo.

"Totally sure." Lincoln said at last, nodding emphatically as he started to climb to his feet. "Let's get back to—"

_WHUMPF_

Margo didn't let him finish, putting on hand on his chest as he attempted to rise, then unceremoniously shoving him back on the ground, this time completely flat on his back.

"Change of plans." She said, crawling over to the boy and straddling his prone form. She planted one arm on either side of his head, and felt no small amount of vindication as his head darted back and forth, openly admiring her well sculpted set of limbs.

"You know..." She said, conversationally, as she lowered her face towards his. "There's a lot of exercises you can do on the ground, just like this. More than enough to get you a nice, well rounded workout."

"R-really?" He stammered, only now meeting her gaze once more.

"Really." Margo nodded, now leaning even closer. "Let me show you some" She whispered, closing the distance and pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Several days later, Margo found herself back in her team's locker room once more. She realized she'd been whistling to herself, a habit which had become strangely common as of late. She immediately ceased, and bit down on her lip. After all, the last thing she needed was someone to—

_SLAM_

Margo flinched as her locker abruptly slammed shut, once again revealing the face of Lynn Loud.

"Hello Margo!" She greeted her. As before, her voice was nice and level, but that didn't mean much. Margo turned to check the locker door, but before she could, Lynn cupped Margo's face in her hand and held her still, not allowing Margo to turn away from her.

"Is this about practice?" Margo asked, warily. "Look, I got a little carried away, okay? I didn't mean to hit Polly that hard, honest!"

"Nah." Lynn chuckled as she released her grip on Margo. "You kidding me? That was awesome! And don't worry about the broken leg, she'll live. What's _important_ , is that you've got your edge back, right?" A smug grin began to work its way onto Lynn's face. "Did that little project I gave you help at all?"

"A...a little." Margo stammered, turning away, conscious of the heat that had begun welling up in her cheeks. She'd been hoping Lynn would leave it at that. Instead, the brunette stepped closer, putting one arm around Margo's shoulder, companionably, and pulling her close.

"You know..." Lynn said, keeping her voice low. "As it happens, Lincoln's still got a little more time to prepare for his nerd thing. I was planning on having another training session with him this weekend."

"Y-yeah?" Margo asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"I think Linc could really benefit from an extra set of eyes." Lynn continued. "I was thinking of inviting Paula along. She's supposed to have her cast off by then, I thought it'd be a nice little way to celebrate, but if you're interested..." She leaned even closer. "I could see my way to putting that off, and letting you join us. What do you say?"

"What time?" Internally, Margo berated herself for answering so quickly. But the die was cast, and Lynn didn't seem to mind.

"Bright and early." Lynn said with a wink. Giving Margo a friendly squeeze, before finally releasing her. "And wear the tank top again. Linc really seemed to like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't supposed to be like, a set up for an arc, or anything like that. The point of this story is to not do arcs, its supposed to be something I just goof around with when I feel inclined to do so. But I also say that kind of thing a lot, so who knows?

"F...F-five!" Lola squeaked, thrusting the barbell up with every ounce of strength she could muster from her delicate, slender arms. Her moment of triumph was distressingly short lived, however, as her arms immediately began to wobble, threatening to collapse under the weight of her burden. Fortunately, as always, Lola wasn't alone, and the instant it seemed that she might lose her grip, the weight abated.

"I've got it." Said Lana, motioning for Lola to let go. "Take a break, Lola." The would-be princess acquiesced and released her grip, leaving Lana's single hand being the sole thing keeping the barbell held aloft. Not visibly bothered by the weight, her much brawnier twin effortlessly hefted the metal bar and locked it back into place.

"You're doing good." Lana said, encouragingly. "That was a really great set for your first time. Now you just need to rest a bit, and then we'll—"

"I _hate_ this!" Lola groaned, flopping down on the bench with some what more drama than was strictly necessary. "Why am I putting myself through this torture?"

"...Because you signed up for that Little Miss Universe pageant." Lana supplied, somewhat confused. "That was a thing you did. Like, only a couple of hours ago. You might be overworking yourself if you've already forgotten."

"I was being _rhetorical_ , Lana!" Lola grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing in annoyance. "And I had to once I found out that Lindsey Sweetwater had signed up. Probably thinks she might have a chance at winning for once if I'm not involved, I couldn't let that stand!"

"Well, it's a _fitness_ competition." Came Lana's terse reply. "So if you want to show her up, you're going to have to put the work in." She gave her sister a smirk and flexed her arm. "Unless you want me to stand in for you, that is."

Being more inclined towards outdoor activities, Lana enjoyed a much more robust physique than her twin. At 14 years old, Lola Loud looked like she had been purposefully constructed to be the first thing to show up when "jail bait" was entered into a search engine, a fact that had aided the FBI countless times without her knowledge. Her youthful face, slender frame, delicate and meticulously maintained skin, and her continued penchant for dressing entirely in pink contrasted sharply with the shapely hips and full breasts that were commonly enjoyed by the women of the Loud family, resulting in a combination most often characterized as "nut busting", a term which would undoubtedly appear in her high school yearbook for a variety of reasons. Lana, by contrast, enjoyed those same genetic gifts, further tempered by a childhood spent roaming the more rural areas Royal Woods, wrestling alligators, and scrapping with the occasional bear unfortunate enough to cross her path. Though she lacked Lola's soft, feminine features, her amazonian build and jovial, easy-going nature had caused the girl to attract her own admirers, and more than a few high school boys had expressed a desire to be swept up in her well muscled arms and carried off, come what may.

"Hard pass." Lola grunted, waiving dismissively. "The _hardest_ pass, in fact. I'd still have to put in the work at some point, otherwise people would get suspicious when I suddenly reverted back to my normal, perfect self after the pageant." She rolled on her side and slapped her shapely bottom for emphasis, which, as always, proceeded to wiggle exactly three times before coming to a stop, a feat Lola had achieved through months of meticulous dieting.

"Well, then your only options are to gut it out, or pull out of the pageant." Lana said, sighing in exasperation.

"Ugh, but this _sucks_!" Lola exclaimed, pulling out pageant pout no. 39, _Distressed, but self assured_. "I'm not a...a gorilla like you! I'm not cut out for this kind of... _work_." She spat out the last word and grimaced, as if tasting something especially foul.

Lana wasn't amused. " _Look_." She growled. "We've been over this. Me not liking the same girly stuff that you do doesn't make me a monkey!"

Lola tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I was actually referring to that time you literally threw your poop at someone."

"That wasn't mine, it was _Charles_ '! And I _told_ you, he was trying to take my banana!"

"Whatever." Lola sat up and lightly hopped to her feet. "I'm done for today. I think I'm gonna go find Linky."

"He's busy." Lana supplied, shrugging. "Otherwise I'd have gotten him to help with this. He owes me some face time, and you're less of a brat when he's around, it would have been a win/win."

"Pshaw." Lola waved her off. "He'll make time for me. I'll just limp on over to him, beg him to take his poor, tired sister in his strong, manly arms, and _then_ —"

"There she is! After her!"

Before Lola could express her displeasure towards the angry shouting that had so rudely interrupted her, Lynn somersaulted into the room, a familiar looking white-haired young man clasped tightly in her arms.

"Lola. Lana." She said, giving a slight bow to the twins. "Just FYI, I got into this whole thing with Sam...one thing lead to another, and now I'm kinda kidnapping Lincoln." She proffered their distressed brother.

"Again?" Lana sighed in annoyance. "I'm never gonna get my date at this rate."

"No worries Lans, I respect your gumption." Lynn assured her. "I'll fight ya for him fair and square. Just fill out the standard challenge forms and submit them to Lisa for processing." A commotion from the hallway caused the sportiest Loud to glance behind her, warily. "And with that we'll be going. Toodles."

"Why doesn't anyone ever let me _walk_ in this gym?!" Lincoln asked nobody in particular as the sportiest Loud whisked him away. Moments later a stampede of angry young women charged through the room in hot pursuit.

"Crowd's bigger than usual." Lana observed. "When did Lincoln pull in the Yates girls?" She began turning back to her twin. "Well, since you're giving up, I'm gonna go run my mud wrestling...drills..." She trailed off, surprised to see that Lola had once again taken up her position on the bench, barbells clinched tightly in her well manicured fists.

"Get over here Lana!" Lola barked. "And grab some more weights while you're at it!"

" _More_?" Lana asked in disbelief. "A few minutes ago you could barely handle what was already on there!"

"Yes." Lola chuckled darkly. "But this just became a competition. And Lola Loud _never_ backs down from a competition."


End file.
